1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a street lamp, and particularly to a street lamp with a surveillance function.
2. Description of Related Art
Street lamps are used to illuminate streets for road safety and security purposes. However, the street lamps typically don't have surveillance function for monitoring the activities on the streets. At present, the camera modules are widely used in surveillance systems. In the surveillance systems, the camera modules are generally disposed uncovered/unsheltered in trees or on roofs of buildings. Such camera modules may be damaged when water enters therein.
What is needed, therefore, is a street lamp with a surveillance function.